Liechtenstein
Liechtenstein (リヒテンシュタイン Rihitenshutain) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Liechtenstein is a seemingly petite girl who has blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut like her brother's, and green eyes. She wears a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. As shown in flashbacks, she used to wear her hair long and in braids, but she cut her hair to look more like Switzerland and found that it was more comfortable. Liechtenstein, however, was mistaken for a boy, and thus became worried about her chest size, so Switzerland let her pick out and bought her the signature ribbon that she wears. She wears a long-sleeved dress, but has on occasion dressed in a uniform that she sewed herself to resemble her brother's. Her dress is often shown to be deep red with lighter stripes, though she has also appeared in a pink version of it in a few doodles and in the Hetalia trading card game. Before her adoption, she was shown to wear a pink dress and apron, which had become damaged due to the aftermath of WWI and her having fallen into poverty. Personality and Interests She is described as being rather high-tech, with a humble, caring and mature personality, though she will clearly state her views. She was passed along many different nations throughout her life, which became rough and difficult for her after WWI due to a food shortage. However, Liechtenstein was saved from her situation when Switzerland found her and adopted her as his sister. Due to her resemblance to her brother after her haircut (and having worn a duplicate uniform), Liechtenstein was once mistaken for being a young boy. Switzerland rectified this problem by gifting her the purchase of a ribbon of her choice. Relationships Austria Liechtenstein seems friendly with him since she wanted him to go to lunch with her brother. Czechia In Czechia's official debut in the manga, Liechtenstein asked her to repay back the debt she once had with her in the past. Czechia was shown to twitch slightly at the mention of it and tried to shy her way from Liechtenstein. Hungary Both of them went shopping for clothes and discussing their costumes throughout the ages. Iceland Iceland appears to be one of Liechtenstein's good friends, as shown in the Halloween 2011 Event where Liechtenstein is seen talking and joking around with Iceland and Hong Kong. She also shares ghost stories with them and tells Switzerland about it, on which Switzerland immediately panics and demands to confront them. Switzerland He was the one who found Liechtenstein and adopted her as his younger sister, saving her from further difficulties in her life or even death and providing her with the assistance she needed. The two are very close and he cares for her a lot, though unbeknownst to Liechtenstein, their relationship reminds her brother of his long-ago friendship with Austria (that he will deny ever happened). Ukraine Together with Hungary they discussed costumes of the past. Name Himaruya has listed the potential names for Liechtenstein to be Erika, Tutsia, Elise, and Eva, while Vogel as her surname. At some point, Eva is removed from the list and is followed pursuit by Elise for unknown reasons. With all the confusion going on about her name, some fans have been referring her as Lili, from a shortening of her nation name and from the Lily flower, which is sometimes considered to be a national flower of Liechtenstein. At times, Liechtenstein is referred to as "Liech" by fans, which is a shortening of her nation name, although "Liech" is slightly more uncommon than "Lili". It is debatable if she would share her brother's surname. While most fans give her the last name of Zwingli to match her brother, others will point the fact that two-thirds of the population of Liechtenstein are Catholic, and that it would be unlikely that she would take the surname of a Protestant reformer. In The Anime Liechtenstein first debuts in Episode 23, which adapts some of the first part to Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness. In the episode, she cuts her hair and expresses interest in being more like her brother. But on the way to their shopping trip, a woman mistakes Liechtenstein for a young boy, causing her to become self-conscious about her chest. Later Switzerland buys a blue ribbon for her hair. Liechtenstein's origin is detailed in Episode 45, when she flashes back to her adoption in a dream. In the anime adaptation, she wears a light pink version of her dress that has short sleeves. The neck ribbon on her dress was also changed from red to green. Liech-moe-moe-kyun-1-.jpg|Liechtenstein before the haircut. LiechtensteinAnime.png|Liechtenstein after the haircut. Vlcsnap-9399-1-.jpg|Liechtenstein in episode 23. tumblr_nhcma1UhS11si2981o1_500.png|Liechtenstein in Hetalia: The Beautiful World Trivia *Her birthday, July 12, corresponds with the date that Liechtenstein was given full sovereignty after its accession to the Confederation Of The Rhine in 1806. *Liechenstein's voice actress, Rie Kugimiya, also voices Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist,as well as Karin Kurosaki (Nemu Kurositsuchi) from Bleach. Incidentally, Switzerland's voice actress, Romi Park, voices Edward Elric. Also, both Liechtenstein and Alphonse have similar personalities (calm, kind, gentle, etc). *In the special edition booklet of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya revealed an early draft of Liechtenstein that was a grumpier, more serious type of character like Switzerland. Instead of a ribbon at the side of her head, she was to wear a small headband with the ribbon on it. Her eyebrows were also slightly thicker. *In a recent blog post, Himaruya gave her potential names as being Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise, and Eva. Her possible surname is Vogel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters